


whipped

by hanknow (liknow)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BABY JUST WANTS ATTENTION GODDAMN IT, Baking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Dom Bang Chan, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub Lee Minho | Lee Know, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Han Jisung | Han, Unsafe Sex, Whipped Cream, and some ass slapping, btw there's no explicit food play just some finger sucking and whatnot, it's a bit minho-centric sorry chansung stans, jisung is completely evil i am so sorry, kind of subtle though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liknow/pseuds/hanknow
Summary: Minho wakes up to the sound of Chan and Jisung making waffles and decides to interrupt.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 50
Kudos: 430





	whipped

**Author's Note:**

> hello, and welcome to the mess that is my first attempt at a threesome fic!
> 
> just a heads up: this is a **chanminsung** fic, but it's very self-indulgently minho centric, so if you're solely here for the chansung you will be very disappointed. I AM SO SORRY!!! i hope you all enjoy nonetheless because the chanminsung tag is horribly empty.

Minho woke up on his own today. No screeching alarm, no pillow thwacking against his head to awaken him. He slowly blinked his eyes open, taking in his surroundings: a sliver of sunlight streaming into the room, Hyunjin and Seungmin sleeping soundly in their respective beds, and the curtain of his bunk opened a few inches, disrupting its typical function of blocking light from coming through.

He cleared his throat a little, checking his phone only to realize he’d woken up at 7 AM. On his own will. _Great_. He sat up with a disappointed sigh, fluffing his hair for a minute as he tried to decide whether to go back to bed and sleep until noon or get up and find something productive to do.

That’s when he heard a yelp from the kitchen.

His curiosity got the better of him, leading him to clumsily slide out of bed, fumbling around the pile of folded laundry to tug an oversized green hoodie over his head. He decided against shorts or sweatpants, knowing that the other members were well used to seeing him in just boxers anyway.

After sluggishly finding his way to the bathroom, splashing water on his sleep-swollen face, and lazily brushing his teeth, he made his way over to the kitchen where there was now a steady chorus of utensils clashing.

“What’s with all the noise?” he complained, voice tired and whiny. However, he instantly perked up at the sight as he entered the kitchen: his two boyfriends crowded together at the counter with messy bedheads, leaning over a mixing bowl and what looked like a waffle-maker.

“Good morning, cranky,” Chan teased warmly, opening his arms and beckoning Minho over for a hug, which he quickly accepted, delighted to be alone with the two for once.

Jisung joined in without invitation, tightly wrapping himself around from the back and kissing behind Minho’s ear. “Hi, baby,” he murmured into his neck while peppering ticklish kisses across the side of his throat. Minho squeaked, wiggling out of his grip and sending a glare his way. “Aw, don’t look at me like that, hyung!”

Minho only narrowed his eyes further, but seemingly gave up on his annoyed act to instead lean forward for a kiss, which Jisung smiled into as he cupped the elder’s face.

“Whatcha making?” Minho asked, though he didn’t offer any time to respond, quickly turning the other way and pulling Chan into a kiss, as well, sighing contentedly when the leader firmly wrapped his arms around his waist. Jisung watched amusedly at the sight, laughing and smacking Minho’s ass when he noticed him trying to lift a thigh around Chan’s waist.

“Hey!” he cawed as he tugged Minho away, making him whine at the interruption. “Stop trying to get into his pants, we’re making waffles.”

Minho only sent the younger another glare, leaning forward to playfully hit him, but Jisung quickly caught both of his wrists and held them tightly, causing his breath to hitch and eyes to widen.

“Oh my god, hyung, he _actually_ wants to fuck right now!” Jisung cackled at the reaction, tugging Minho forward and messily connecting their mouths again, his hands tightening around his wrists. Chan giggled, pressing up to Minho’s back now and sliding his hands under the hoodie teasingly before they both pulled away from him.

“ _Hey_.” Minho pouted at the abrupt loss of attention, trying to lean back into Jisung’s touch again, but the younger only pushed him away with both hands.

“We have to cook, baby, go sit down,” he scolded as Chan moved across the kitchen to grab a stool. “You can have more kisses after.”

“You’re saying that now, but you’ll barely kiss me in front of the others when they’re around,” Minho complained, reaching for Chan now in hopes that the elder would be nicer to him.

He _was_ a little nicer, nice enough to cup Minho’s face and peck his lips, but then he was scooping him up like he was no heavier than a pillow and plopping him down on the stool. 

“Be good,” he said jokingly, but the words only riled Minho up further, his eyes flashing with want. He kicked his legs, frustrated at the denial of attention, but he behaved accordingly, sitting back and watching as they poured more ingredients into the bowl.

A few minutes of silence passed—save for the hushed conversation between the two at the counter as they worked—before Jisung turned around again, meeting Minho’s eyes thoughtfully while he dried his hands with a towel. Minho’s heart raced expectantly as he approached him again, craning his head up for a kiss—only to be rejected.

“What’d I say?” Jisung hummed, pressing a finger to Minho’s pursed lips, causing the elder to whine again, face falling in disappointment, though he eagerly pressed his lips harder against Jisung’s hand. Jisung only snickered, shaking his head disbelievingly and pulling his hand away to drape the long towel across Minho’s shoulders, adjusting it to be snug around his neck.

“There,” he said with a smile, adding slight pressure to the sides of Minho’s neck and biting his lip to stifle a laugh at the choked gasp the older boy let out. “You can be our little _towel rack_ , m’kay?” He squeezed lightly again, Minho pouting his lips in frustration, trying his best to ignore the heat that had started stirring in his stomach.

“Don’t be mean,” Chan called from the counter—though he was facing away, he had a good sense of what was occurring behind him. Jisung only hummed nonchalantly and left a kiss on Minho’s cheek before turning away again.

“Should we get some whipped cream?” the youngest asked while he stirred. Minho squirmed around a little as he watched them continue their baking, completely ignoring him. His eyes followed their every move, flickering between the two, wishing that at least _one_ of them would pay him attention.

“Sure, go see if we have any,” Chan replied, turning back from the mixing bowl to send Minho a soft smile, eyes flickering down his crotch only for a split second. Minho’s cheeks burned, embarrassed at the bulge that had already formed in his boxers just from being teased and watching his boyfriends cook.

To his delight, Jisung was soon approaching him again, shaking a can of whipped cream in his hand. He cupped Minho’s jaw firmly. “Want some, baby?”

“Yes,” Minho breathed, eyes lighting up as he opened his mouth wide. Jisung bit his lip with an evil glint in his eyes, extending own his hand and spraying the whipped cream onto his fingers instead of into Minho’s mouth.

The elder’s breath hitched, mouth closing a little only for Jisung to grip his jaw again.

“Open up,” he ordered quietly, sliding his fingers into Minho’s mouth once he complied.

Minho let out a muffled whimper, timidly gazing into Jisung’s eyes as he slowly sucked the whipped cream off his fingers, hands shooting up to wrap around the younger’s wrist and hold it in place.

“Good boy,” Jisung whispered, eyes darkening at the sight, groaning as Minho kept licking at his fingers even after the whipped cream was gone, trying to suck them as far back as he could. Finally, he pulled his hand away, wiping it carefully on the towel around Minho’s shoulders and being sure to clutch the side of his neck while he did so.

“ _More_ ,” Minho whined, legs wrapping around Jisung’s torso and pulling him closer to the stool so he couldn’t return to ignoring him. Jisung narrowed his eyes pensively for a moment but ultimately gave in, shaking the can of whipped cream once again and grabbing Minho’s hand this time.

Minho’s lips parted as he watched the whipped cream coat his own fingers now, meeting Jisung’s eyes in question.

“Go on, princess.”

Minho’s face heated up as he pulled his own hand to his mouth, licking the whipped cream off his fingers with Jisung’s eyes fixated on his mouth. The rapper turned for a moment, calling to Chan over his shoulder, “Hyung, _look_ at him.”

Minho squirmed around on the stool once Chan’s eyes landed on him as well, both of them staring him down like he was something to be devoured as he continued to dramatically suck at his fingers, deliberately whimpering as he pressed them back against his throat.

“Jesus Christ.” Chan put down the whisk for a moment to run a hand through his hair, ears red. “Don’t do that, honey, or we’ll end up bending you over the counter and burning the waffles.”

Minho whimpered in the back of his throat at the words, meeting his eyes challengingly. “...Maybe you should.”

Jisung grinned at his boldness, reaching a hand down to palm over the slight bulge in Minho’s boxers. Minho gasped at the sudden touch, hips jerking up into his hand.

“Be patient,” Jisung said with a mocking wink, but then the elder was snatching the can of whipped cream out of his hand and sticking his tongue out, making sure Jisung’s eyes were tracing his every move as he sprayed it straight into his mouth. “Oh, _fuck_.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” he repeated, biting his lip as he watched Minho swallow and slowly lap up the remnants that had gotten on his lips. He crowded in closer so he could loom over where the older boy sat on the stool, hands going to grip his waist securely. “Wanna suck me off, baby?” he whispered in his ear, seemingly forgetting completely about the breakfast tasks.

“Yes,” Minho whispered back with large, glittering eyes, hands shooting out as soon as the words left Jisung’s lips to undo the knot on his sweatpants and try to pull them down with shaky fingers.

“Hey!” Chan’s voice cut their antics short. He sent them both accusatory glares. “None of that, Jisung, you’re supposed to be starting the first batch.”

Jisung groaned, cupping Minho’s face tightly as he leaned down to kiss him hard, licking into his mouth and tasting the lingering sweetness before abruptly pulling away and turning to join Chan at the counter. Minho whined, restlessly shifting around more on the stool.

Chan did his best to hide his smile, ordering Jisung to turn on the waffle-maker before approaching Minho to carefully dry his hands on the towel. He amusedly smiled down at Minho’s desperate eyes, watching them widen hopefully as he cupped the sides of his neck.

“Sorry he’s being mean, baby,” Chan apologized, thumbing under his jaw. Minho only hummed sulkily, pouting his lips and leaning up for a kiss. The elder huffed but gave in instantly, kissing Minho softer than Jisung had, grip on his throat loosening. Minho frowned into the kiss, quickly reaching up to keep Chan’s hands firm against his neck, causing the elder to laugh against his mouth. He easily gave in, though, adding a little more pressure against the sides of Minho’s throat.

“ _Chan_ ,” the younger whined as Chan pulled away again, small hands still covering his, stopping him from removing his palms from his neck.

“Shh,” Chan hushed, dropping a kiss to Minho’s forehead. “Don’t want any of the kids to hear you, right?”

Minho groaned quietly, squeezing Chan’s hands in frustration.

“Please, _please_ touch me before they wake up,” he tried, using his best glassy eyes to win the elder over.

Chan bit his lip at the sight, shaking his head as he tugged his hands free to pat Minho’s head. “Maybe later, sweetheart; we have to finish the waffles. Okay?”

Minho only glowered at him, reaching a hand down to try and relieve himself only to have his movements promptly halted by Chan’s fingers circling around his wrist.

“ _Hey,_ no.” 

Jisung threw a skeptical look at them as he finished moving the first two waffles onto a tray. “What’d he do?” he inquired. “Also, I think we’re gonna need a lot more batter.”

“He tried to touch himself,” Chan huffed, releasing Minho’s wrist to cross his arms over his chest in mock seriousness.

Jisung narrowed his eyes at the dancer. “Not yet, baby. Can you put your hands behind your back for us?”

Minho gave the younger a sulky look but followed the order with a sigh, linking his hands behind his back and impatiently swinging his legs a little more. Jisung beamed at his compliance, stepping away from the waffle-maker to wipe his hands on the towel again as he hovered over Minho.

“Your hands aren’t even _wet_ ,” the older boy whined, badly wishing he had the guts to reach out and grab Jisung’s waist so he couldn’t leave again. “You’re just teasing me now.”

Jisung smiled even brighter at the complaint, pulling his hands away to cup Minho’s cheeks firmly. “Maybe I am, and what are you going to do about it?”

Minho only glared. Nothing. He would do nothing.

Jisung giggled, elated at Minho’s obedience, dipping down to give him a long kiss. “Stay quiet, and maybe we’ll have time to spoil you after, ‘kay?” he whispered against Minho’s mouth, pressing a soft kiss to his neck before turning back to the waffle-maker again, leaving Minho needy and throbbing in his boxers.

He stayed quiet for the most part, only letting out the occasional restless sigh as the two went through batch after batch, piling waffle after waffle on the tray. Every now and then, one of the two would throw a teasing smile back at him just to watch him flush, nails digging into his own hands in frustration where they remained behind his back.

And Jisung didn’t let up his taunting in the slightest. He seemed to approach Minho every time there was even a _speck_ of batter on him, gripping the towel around Minho’s neck and smiling as he shuddered at the feeling of fingers brushing against his throat, knowing exactly how it affected him.

It wasn’t until they were finishing the third batch of batter that Chan leaned over to Jisung, whispering something in his ear and giving Minho a pitiful once-over, the dancer looking like he was ready to topple off the stool as he pressed his thighs tightly together. Jisung audibly groaned, whispering a _fine_ as he turned to focus on the next couple of waffles. 

Minho held his breath as Chan finally turned to him, waiting to find out whatever words had just been exchanged between the two. The elder opened his arms like he’d done earlier that morning, though this time with a playful glint in his eyes. “C’mere, baby.”

Minho practically flew off the stool, towel falling from his shoulders as he rushed toward Chan’s open arms. He nearly tripped on the way, Chan grabbing his waist securely to hold him upright with a soft _careful, baby_.

He was far beyond carefulness at this point, though, wrapping his arms around Chan’s neck and pulling him into a desperate kiss, sighing contentedly when the leader picked him up this time and let him wrap his legs around his waist. His bulge pressed up against Chan’s hip, making him whimper quietly while he tried to pull himself even closer.

After a few moments, Chan put him back down, breaking their kiss to whisper, “Wanna get on your knees for me, princess?”

Minho dropped to his knees in place of answering, hands already grappling at the waistline of Chan’s shorts, making him laugh affectionately as he stroked his fingers through Minho’s hair. However, the two were quickly interrupted by Jisung, who stepped up behind Minho and hastily tugged his head back by his hair, forcing him to look up and meet his eyes.

“Say it,” Jisung said as he towered over him, quirking an eyebrow. “Or I won’t let you.”

Minho swallowed as he blinked up at the younger’s grin, making a quiet noise in his throat when he pulled on his hair even harder.

Chan sighed. “Don’t tease him—”

“No. Let’s see if he can,” Jisung cut him off, watching Minho expectantly. “Go on, _say_ it.”

“I…” Minho exhaled shakily, face heating up. A beat of silence passed between them. “...wanna suck hyung’s dick.”

Jisung looked sickly overjoyed at the response, swiftly releasing his hair with a murmured _good boy_ before heading back to the waffle-maker, more than satisfied with the flush rising up Minho’s neck.

Minho turned back to Chan then, looking up at him with silently pleading eyes, hands bunching in the fabric of his athletic shorts. The older boy only offered a sweet smile, one hand carding through his hair where Jisung messed it up, so Minho proceeded, tugging down the shorts and boxers within seconds.

" _Fuck_ , Minho," Chan choked out when the younger didn't hesitate to wrap his lips around the head of his half-hard dick, eyes blinking up at him cutely before he sank down further. He reached one of his hands up to grapple for the elder's, who squeezed his fingers encouragingly as he began to pick up the pace.

For a minute or so, the kitchen was silent, save for the gentle sounds of Minho sucking, the soft grunts escaping Chan's lips, and the quiet buzz of the waffle-maker as Jisung went through the last of the batter.

Minho started to whine a little as he moved down further, eagerly allowing Chan's cock to tap against the back of his throat, hand squeezing the elder’s a little more firmly.

"Shh, _good boy_ , you're doing so well," Chan reassured, his free hand still petting the younger boy’s hair, softly. Minho peered up at him with watery eyes upon hearing the praises, whimpering a little around his cock.

" _God_ ," Jisung snapped, a sudden sizzling noise filling the kitchen. Minho pulled off of Chan’s dick and turned to face him in alarm, only to see him scowling as he scooped what were _supposed_ to be the final waffles onto the tray. He offered a flustered smile, one hand reaching up to rub at his face in distress. "Fuckin' burnt the waffles watching him."

Minho's body tensed at the realization that Jisung had been paying attention to him sucking off Chan instead of cooking. His pupils dilated at the thought, the other two giggling at his reaction—though it was subtle, they were always able to pick up on his small responses.

"I didn't tell you to stop," Jisung whispered, crossing the short distance to stand over Minho again and cup his chin for a moment, using a thumb to wipe the drool that had gathered on his lower lip. Minho blinked up at him, needy. "Go ahead, baby, I know you can make him cum. Let me make some more batter."

Minho only puckered his lips for a kiss, making Jisung roll his eyes—but he leaned down to give him one anyway, sucking on his lower lip for just a split second before pulling away and pushing Minho's head so it was turned back to Chan again.

Jisung stepped toward Chan, then, wrapping one arm around his neck and one around his cock as he pulled him into a deep kiss. “You gonna make it, hyung?” he mumbled against Chan’s lips, making his ears turn red, the elder letting out a tiny moan as Jisung slowly stroked him.

“No,” Chan huffed, making Jisung giggle and pull away, leaving one more peck on his lips and patting Minho’s head as he walked back over to focus on the waffles.

"Here," Minho mumbled dazedly to Chan once they were left alone again, grabbing both of his hands and guiding them so they were threaded through his hair. Chan smiled down at him, obediently tugging at Minho’s hair while he wrapped his hands around his cock and guided it back to his mouth.

He started to suck a little harder now, secretly desperate to get the older boy off as quickly as possible so he could finally get bent over the counter like he wanted. Chan started to react immediately, groaning quietly as Minho's head moved faster, tongue swiping over the head of his cock every time he came up for air.

"Shit, baby," Chan breathed, hips thrusting up into his mouth on accident. Minho had no complaints, though, only moaning quietly at the feeling and trying to push the head of Chan's dick toward his throat again. Chan complied with a knowing smile on his lips, hips gently moving forward into Minho's mouth for a few seconds before he pulled himself away to ask for clarification "Is this okay, baby?"

Minho only hummed, trying to mouth at Chan's dick again, but the elder stopped him, grabbing Minho's hair with both hands to pull him off and force him to make eye contact. "Tell me," he said—half because he didn't like to do anything without Minho's explicit permission, half because he simply liked hearing Minho say that he wanted to choke on his dick.

"It's okay," Minho rushed, ears red, clearly wanting to get back to his ministrations. He lowered his voice in embarrassment. "You can fuck my mouth."

Chan let out a stuttered sigh, which quickly evolved into a groan as Minho opened his mouth, expecting Chan to take full control this time. He complied, tilting Minho's head back so he could easily slide his cock inside and start off with slow thrusts. Minho's eyes fluttered shut, his hands bunched up at the edges of his own boxers, clearly wanting to touch himself—though he didn’t dare, knowing Jisung would find some way to punish him if he did.

He whined quietly as Chan began to move more erratically, drops of precum landing on Minho’s tongue and dripping down his throat. He looked up again, reaching with shaky hands up to grip Chan's hips and push his head forward in order to take him in deeper.

"Don't look at me like that," Chan whined, eyes squeezing shut at the sight of Minho staring up at him with wide, teary eyes, spit dripping down his chin as he patiently waited for the elder to reach his climax.

Minho only squeezed his hips roughly, making him open his eyes and pay attention to him again. This was nothing out of the ordinary—they all knew very well that Minho loved having their undivided attention at times like this.

"Baby," Chan moaned as Minho batted his eyes at him innocently, tongue moving the slightest bit against his cock as his thrusts continued. He averted his gaze to look behind him, presumably at Jisung, and Minho flushed at the thought of the rapper watching him again, sucking even harder with newfound motivation. "Minho, _fuck_ , you're gonna make me cum, angel."

"That was fast," Jisung snickered, coming up from behind to slide his hands along Minho’s shoulders and rub at the sides of his neck as he continued sucking, shivering at the sudden touch. "Bet he wants you to cum soon so he can get his ass filled. Isn’t that right, princess?" Minho shuddered, whining a little around Chan in response. Jisung had read him like a book. "You gonna let hyung cum down your throat and then bend over the table for me? Huh, baby?"

Minho practically choked on Chan's cock at Jisung’s relentless taunting, tears starting to leak down his face, his boxers becoming distressingly tight at the front. He pulled off to gasp for air, mind hazy with arousal as he swallowed around Chan's cock again, desperate to get off as soon as possible, just as Jisung had said.

Chan didn't last much longer, the vibrations of Minho's little sounds making him even more sensitive and the way Jisung's eyes were hungrily watching him bringing him closer to the edge. He finally came with a poorly restrained moan, hips stuttering forward into Minho's mouth as he released down his throat, pupils blown wide at the sight below him.

Minho swallowed immediately, licking and sucking at the head of his cock until it was gone from his mouth. He blinked up at the elder, shyly biting his lip like he hadn't been choking on him just moments before.

"Fuck, come here," Jisung groaned from behind him, hastily crouching down to grab Minho by the waist and haul him up to his feet. "Let me see how wrecked you look— _oh, honey_."

He darkly eyed Minho's flushed face and swollen lips, wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye. "Look what you _did_ , hyung." He then abruptly pulled Minho into a wet kiss, tongue pressing against his, tasting the remnants of whipped cream and cum on his lips. Minho whined needily, arms looping around his neck and pulling him suffocatingly close.

" _Shh_ , poor thing," Jisung whispered against his lips as he pulled away, sensing Minho's desperation, grinning slightly when the elder tried to keep kissing him. "Hang on, baby."

He looked to Chan, then gently moved Minho to the side with an arm wrapped around his waist so he could pull the leader into a kiss, as well. "You look like your soul left your body, babe."

"It did," Chan said with a laugh, looking dazed as he ran his fingers through his hair and kissed Jisung again. They both turned to Minho then, eyeing him up and down as they silently plotted how to handle him.

Jisung spoke first. "I wanna fuck him."

Minho choked on his spit, Chan beaming and ruffling his hair.

"Fine by me," the eldest said. "My dick can't take any more right now, anyway."

" _Weak_ ," Jisung teased, ducking when the elder moved to shove him, hiding behind Minho who only whined, wishing the two would stop playing around and fuck him into oblivion already.

Chan narrowed his eyes all of a sudden, looking over at the waffles Jisung had burnt. "Hey, why don't you focus on the waffles you ruined first?"

Minho was about to impatiently protest, but Jisung quickly cut in for him.

"Fine, then you finger him while I finish these."

Minho whimpered without meaning to, making the two coo and sandwich him in an unbearably tight hug.

"Come _on_ ," he mumbled embarrassedly, and for once they listened, Chan throwing him over his shoulder with ease and carrying him to the table they'd normally eat breakfast at.

"Don't spoil him, he can walk," Jisung drawled (though he secretly loved the sight of Minho being manhandled).

Chan only laughed, putting Minho back down on his feet and cupping his face so he could press a kiss to his forehead. "I'm gonna go grab the lube from my room, wanna bend over for me, sweetheart?"

Minho nodded with red cheeks, not hesitating to drape himself over the edge of the table, heart stuttering at the smile Chan gave him before heading out of the kitchen. He shifted around on his feet where he stayed bent over, imagining that Jisung was silently watching him from the counter.

He was right. Soon enough, Jisung was quietly coming up from behind him, slapping his ass without warning. Minho whined, body jolting against the table, which only made Jisung giggle as he stalked back to the counter, not wanting to burn the breakfast again.

" _Evil Jisungie_ ," Minho muttered under his breath, ears red.

"What was tha—oh, shit!"

Minho flinched, not wanting any of the others to wake up and walk in to see him bent over the table like this, and _more importantly_ not wanting to to be sex deprived after all of the relentless teasing.

"What’s wrong?" Chan whisper-shouted as he entered the kitchen with a bottle of lube in his hand, eyes narrowed at Jisung.

"I spilled a bunch of batter, shit," Jisung groaned, hating the thought of having to clean. "Can you help me clean this up?"

" _Hurry_ ," Minho whined, moving to stand up again, but Jisung was instantly behind him, pushing him firmly back down so he remained bent over the table.

"Stay there," he ordered, Minho's dick twitching a little at the tone of his voice, then again as Jisung slapped his ass again.

" _Jisungie_."

Jisung ignored his embarrassed cries, turning to Chan. "Where the hell do we keep the countertop cleaner?"

"Right, _you_ wouldn't know. I think Seungmin put it somewhere."

"I'll go look," Jisung sighed, smacking Minho's ass slightly harder than before as he passed him to exit the kitchen, Minho whining against the table.

"Quit being mean to Minho," Chan called with a quiet laugh, crossing over to Minho to squeeze at his ass and kiss the back of his neck. "We'll take care of you soon, baby, I promise. Thank you for being so patient."

Minho hummed, a flush rising up his neck both at the praise and at the way he stayed pressed over the counter as he waited.

Jisung was soon back in the kitchen with an alarming, shit-eating grin.

"Okay, so..." he started, trailing off to laugh to himself. "The good news is I got the cleaner."

"And the bad news?" Chan asked, amused.

"The bad news is that I had to wake Seungmin up to find it."

"You’re _kidding_ me," Minho groaned, finally standing up from the table and sending Jisung an intense glare.

Jisung's eyes darkened, though a sweet smile played on his lips. "Oh, you don't want me to fuck you anymore?" he taunted as he approached Minho, pressing up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist, one of his hands palming over his bulge. Minho's breath hitched, Jisung leaning in close to his ear to murmur, "You can't be quiet, baby? You can't be a good boy and stay quiet for me as I take you right here on the counter?"

Minho shook, pressing his ass back against Jisung, shuddering when he felt the younger's bulge. "No, _no_ , I can," he rushed, embarrassed at how easily Jisung could put him in his place. “I can.”

"That's what I thought," Jisung whispered, kissing right below his ear. "Take off your boxers."

Minho immediately followed through, pushing down the clothing so it fell to the floor, easily allowing Chan to push him back down over the table once the leader took Jisung's spot.

Chan kissed below his ear just as Jisung just had, whispering a _good boy_ that traveled straight to Minho’s cock. And then he was leaving him, bare and bent over the table, heading back to help Jisung clean up the batter mess. Minho squirmed around at the loss of warmth, fear (and maybe something else) flooding through him at the thought of the members coming out and finding him like this at any moment.

After an excruciating few minutes, Chan was back behind him, hands gently caressing his hips as he reached for the bottle of lube. Minho's breath hitched in anticipation upon hearing the click of the bottle, followed by the sound of Chan slicking up his fingers.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this eager just to be _fingered._ Whether it was from Chan’s relentless praises or the way Jisung kept doing everything in his power to rile him up, Minho had surpassed desperation by this point.

He sighed in relief as he felt Chan's fingers find his rim, teasing around it for much longer than needed.

“ _Chan_ ,” he cried weakly, the whiny tone of his voice conveying his impatience.

“Alright, easy, baby,” Chan whispered, finally slipping in a finger to begin stretching him. Minho let his eyes flutter shut, hips rocking back a little only to be stopped by Chan’s hand, steadily pressing down on his lower back.

He whimpered as a second finger slid in alongside the first; Chan knew from experience that Minho was relatively pliant. For a while, he focused on the two fingers, thrusting them in excruciatingly slow and curling them up to hear Minho’s soft gasps as he opened him up.

" _Ah_ ," Minho sighed, hips twitching under Chan's touch as he felt him lightly tease his fingers against his sensitive spot. "Another."

Chan giggled under his breath. "Don't be impatient," he scolded, but there was no bite in his voice, and he was soon squeezing in a third finger despite his words. He wasn't typically the one to tease too much or boss Minho around—well, at least not in the _bedroom_. As untraditional as it was, the youngest among the trio seemed to be the bossy one more often than not.

"Should've made him wait," Jisung commented from the counter, Chan laughed as he steadily thrusted his three fingers now, spreading them apart to stretch Minho better.

"Focus on your failed waffles," Minho croaked.

"I _am_ , or else I'd slap your ass right now for that comment."

Minho swallowed, face flushing. Jisung smiled to himself at the silence.

" _Channie_ ," the dancer breathed, pushing his hips back as he felt Chan's fingers brush against his prostate just slightly, the elder now allowing him to move back against him without restraint.

"Feel good, baby?" the elder asked softly, his free hand cupping the side of Minho's neck and gently squeezing to withdraw a quiet moan.

" _Mhm._ Don't stop."

"Finally done!" Jisung hushedly cheered, as he bolted over to join Chan behind Minho. "How's he doing?"

"Hm, I think he’s ready. Minho?"

"I'm good," Minho said quickly, whining a little as Chan removed his fingers and went to wipe them on the towel that had been wrapped around Minho earlier.

Before any of them could move, though, they heard a loud bang from one of the bedrooms, accompanied with the sound of a bed creaking.

"No, no, _no,”_ Minho gasped, cock throbbing desperately despite the knowledge that the boys were starting to wake up while he was out here in the open, about to be fucked. "Hurry, _please_ , I'm ready."

"Oh, really?" Jisung murmured, a single finger trailing down his neck. "I think I’ll take my time, though. I think you like the risk of the other members walking in on us _fucking your brains out_."

Minho whimpered breathily, both at the accusation and the feeling of Jisung squeezing his ass. He couldn't deny the words, but his face heated up anyway, knowing that his boyfriends were well aware of how turned on he was by such a horrifying thought.

"Knew it," Chan whispered, the two giggling as Jisung hauled Minho up from the table and turned him around to kiss him. He pulled away to trail soft pecks up Minho's neck, knowing better than to make any marks, stopping right at the base of his ear.

"You want me to fuck you, baby?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, but do you really deserve it after how impatient you were this morning?"

Minho pushed Jisung’s face away from his ear to stare into his eyes desperately. "I wasn't!" he argued, voice whiny and filled with need. "I was _patient._ " He reached into Jisung's sweatpants to wrap his small fingers around his cock, hoping to win him over and get his way.

His plan worked. Jisung groaned at the touch, leaning forward again to press more wet kisses down the side of his throat. "I'd make you wait more, but I think everyone's waking up now," he said with a giggle, Minho squirming around at the idea. "Okay, baby, turn around again."

He pushed Minho so his torso was flat against the table again, cheek pressed firmly to the cool surface. Chan came to his side and leaned against the table as well so he could be face to face with him.

"Gonna be good for Jisung, honey?" he asked, petting back the dancer's hair softly.

"Yes," Minho breathed, eyes dazed as he waited for Jisung to _just rail him already_ (though he didn't say this aloud, of course, knowing that the younger would somehow find a way to draw this out even further).

He inhaled sharply at the sound of Jisung fumbling with his sweatpants and the bottle of lube, heart racing in anticipation. And then he was gripping Minho’s ass, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he pushed into him without a word. Minho cried out loudly at the sudden feeling of fullness—much louder than he’d meant to. 

"Quiet, baby," Chan whispered warily, brushing through Minho's hair with one hand while he used the other to press his thumb against the side of his throat, making him cry out again more quietly, hips stuttering.

"Stay still," Jisung reprimanded, hitting Minho's ass as he started to thrust into him steadily, gripping his hips hard. Minho bit down on his lip, trying to keep his whimpers trapped in his throat as he lost himself in the sensations.

Jisung picked up the pace, the table creaking loudly as his hips slapped against Minho's ass relentlessly, which only made Minho flush, knowing the members could potentially be hearing this from their rooms.

He hated the small part of him that hoped that was the case.

His eyes fluttered shut with a moan as Jisung hit his sensitive nerves; he was long enough to hit his prostate pretty easily, and the position Minho was in only made the sensations even more intense than their usual bed sex.

"Hey, open your eyes, baby," Jisung panted as he pulled away for a moment to catch his breath. "Keep your pretty eyes on Chan. Look at him watching me fuck you like this."

Minho keened, high and needy, then let out a quiet, stuttered gasp when Chan thumbed at the side of his throat again as soon as they made eye contact.

"You really want the boys to hear you, huh?" Jisung teased.

As if on queue, the three heard a door open down the hallway, the two older boys freezing immediately, but Jisung only fucked into Minho harder, completely unbothered by the noise. Minho's hands scratched at the table, face red, entire body flushing.

"Hy-Hyung, someone's coming," he choked out, eyes practically rolling back as Jisung's thrusts continued steadily.

Jisung froze up at the words, finally slowing to a stop, eyes locking with Chan's.

“Minho,” he said quietly. "Did... you just call me hyung?"

Minho froze as well, eyes squeezing shut in horror.

"No, he must've been talking to me," Chan whispered slowly. "Right, baby?"

Minho stayed painfully silent, ears turning bright red again, eyes refusing to open. "Please don't stop, please,” he begged under his breath.

Jisung didn't move his hips an inch, though, only reaching a hand forward to stroke across Minho's jawline, making him shiver.

"Why didn't you answer Channie? Tell me, baby."

Minho whimpered quietly, eyes burning with embarrassed tears, cock starting to leak onto the floor.

"Please..."

"Minho."

He let out a stuttered sigh. "I... was talking to you."

Jisung groaned, hips jolting at their own accord, cock pushing deep into Minho. He quickly got ahold of himself, though, keeping still as his hands slid down the sides of Minho’s neck.

"It was an accident, _please_ , hurry."

To Minho's dismay, Jisung was pulling out of him, then, hands just barely squeezing at his neck before leaving his body completely. Minho whined, hiding his face against the wooden table.

Jisung and Chan shared a look.

"Say it again," Jisung suddenly said, causing Minho's body to tense up in shock, "or I won't let you cum."

"Wha-What?" Minho choked out, trying to turn around to face Jisung, but both his and Chan’s hands quickly shot out to hold him firmly in place.

"You heard him, baby," Chan murmured with a shrug, trying to bite back an amused smile.

Minho swallowed hard, his cheeks burning. He really _hadn't_ meant to say it the first time, but...

He didn't hate the thought of saying it again, and he hated _that_. He shakily inhaled; his cock twitched pathetically.

The other two waited silently. 

Minho squeezed his eyes shut with another loud swallow, humiliation swimming in his veins. "...Hyung, _please_."

Jisung exhaled shakily, clearly more than affected by the words. "Good boy," he whispered, and pushing into Minho again without warning, quickly picking up the fast pace from before and fucking him hard.

They heard the sound of the shower starting, Minho and Chan both sighing in relief at the knowledge that whoever left their room earlier wouldn't be entering the kitchen anytime soon—but someone else could at any given moment.

"Uh-oh, better hurry," Chan teased, though he was clearly nervous at the thought. He quickly shot a hand out to cover Minho's mouth as the younger moaned loudly, Jisung thrusting into him faster, leaning down to Minho's ear.

"Do you like having us bend you over right here, with the boys right down the hall? Huh, Minho?" he taunted, hot breath fanning across the back of Minho's neck.

He had stopped using honorifics, and Minho didn't mind at all.

Minho nodded against the table as best as he could, obediently going along with Jisung's antics out of desperation (and potentially also because he enjoyed them). Jisung laughed breathlessly, nailing his prostate now.

"Shh, baby," Chan said worriedly as Minho keened, moving to cover his mouth again, but Jisung grabbed his wrist before he could, stopping his movements.

"No, _let him_ ," he argued, watching at Chan with hooded eyes as he continued his hard thrusts. "Let him embarrass himself in front of everybody, if he really wants to."

Minho’s eyes filled with overwhelmed tears again, letting out a quiet whine just at the words alone.

"Are you close, honey?" Chan asked, then, stroking Minho's cheek but no longer trying to halt the noises falling from his lips.

"Mhm," Minho whimpered, panting, hands scratching at the table again.

"He's gonna cum all over the floor and make another mess for us to clean up," Jisung gritted out, somehow managing to keep teasing Minho despite becoming incredibly desperate himself. Minho let out quiet whimpers, now, coming close to the edge. "That’s our good boy, staying quiet."

" _Hyung_ ," the elder sobbed, floating far enough out of his mind to no longer be embarrassed.

"There you go, baby," Jisung whispered, and Minho could hear the smile in his voice. "C'mon, cum for us."

Chan slid a hand under Minho's neck, fingers squeezing at either side just enough to cut off his breathing for a moment. Minho coughed out a strangled moan, eyes suddenly squeezing shut as his orgasm hit him all at once.

He cried helplessly as he heard the cum drip onto the floor below them, body pliant as Jisung continued to fuck into him. Chan's hand was quickly detached from his throat and petting his hair again, wiping the tears off his cheek.

"So good," Chan praised, Minho whimpering and leaning into his touch, completely spent and overly sensitive—though he absolutely loved the feeling of Jisung using him desperately as he chased his release.

All of a sudden, they heard voices quietly carrying down the hall from one of the rooms.

"A-Ah, they're gonna come out here, soon," Minho croaked, moving to get up, but Jisung kept him firmly pinned against the table.

"Stay still, baby, almost there."

Minho whined defeatedly, Jisung panting hard now as he thrusted in a few more times before cumming, filling Minho up. They all groaned simultaneously: Jisung, at the feeling of ecstasy; Minho, at the sensation of being filled; Chan, at the sight of them before his eyes.

“Fuck,” Minho choked out after a moment, practically lifeless against the table, the other two giggling and crowding in close to litter kisses across him, making him whine and hide his face.

“Channie, can you grab him sweatpants?” Jisung murmured, petting down the back of Minho’s hair and shifting around a little as he remained inside of him. Minho let out a quiet gasp at the feeling of oversensitivity, thighs shaking.

“Should I grab his plug, too?”

“No.” 

“Huh?” Minho’s eyes bulged. “But…?”

Jisung only kissed the back of his neck with a smile, arms sliding under his waist and hugging him tight. Chan sighed, shaking his head but heading out to do what Jisung said. Meanwhile, Minho huffed, squirming under Jisung’s tight grip.

“It’s gonna spill _everywhere_ ,” he whined, body heating up at the thought. “And the members…”

Jisung giggled, breath hot against his ear.

“Maybe I want that,” he whispered, making Minho shiver. “And I think maybe you do, too.”

Just moments later, Chan returned with wide eyes and red cheeks.

“What?” Jisung asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Felix and Changbin are awake. I had to tell them Minho spilled waffle batter on his pants. And I’m ninety percent sure they didn’t buy it.”

Jisung broke out into laughter, Minho whining in embarrassment. He stayed still as Jisung slowly pulled out, whining a little at the feeling of emptiness, cum starting to dribble out of his ass already. Jisung beamed at the sight, using the towel to wipe up the drops that had started rolling down his thighs, but then he was pulling Minho’s boxers up his thighs, Chan handing over the pair of sweatpants he’d grabbed.

“You’re seriously gonna make him eat breakfast with cum in his ass? And no plug?” Chan asked as Minho pulled up the pants with a quiet whine.

“You know it,” Jisung sang, pressing a kiss to the back of Minho’s head and tucking his own dick back into his pants. “Come here, baby.”

Minho tried to turn around, practically collapsing as his legs wobbled. The two only laughed at him, moving in to hug him tight. Chan pressed a kiss to Minho’s lips, then Jisung’s, arms wrapped around both of the youngers.

“I think he needs to go back to bed.”

Jisung narrowed his eyes. “Not until he cleans up the big mess he made.” He turned to Minho, then, cupping his face and kissing him languidly as he pressed the towel into his hands.

Chan walked over to grab the cleaning spray, as well, Minho groaning as he squatted down to clean up the cum that had gotten on the ground, while _Jisung’s_ cum continued spilling out of him and soaking through his boxers.

“Mean,” he grumbled, pouting up at Jisung, then narrowing his eyes at Chan as he accepted the spray bottle. “You’re _both_ mean.”

“Look at him leaking everywhere,” Jisung giggled, carding his fingers through Minho’s hair as he wiped up the mess on the floor, scratching gently at his scalp. “Messy baby.”

“Whose fault is that?” Minho growled, throwing a glare up in Jisung’s direction, but the trio quickly cut their banter short at the sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen.

Sure enough, the boys started to creep into the kitchen with sleepy eyes and bedheads. Minho averted his gaze to the ground in embarrassment, not knowing how much they’d heard over the course of the morning, if anything at all.

“What’s going on in here?” Hyunjin asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“We made waffles,” Chan said rushedly before Jisung could comment something cryptic. “Let’s get everyone in the living room for breakfast, okay?”

The boys mumbled incoherent agreements, moving to head toward the living room, but Changbin stopped them in their tracks, pointing to something with narrowed eyes. “Why is there _lube_ on the table?”

All eyes moved to the item in question, then slowly shifted to Minho, who was still on the ground with a grimace, towel and cleaning spray in both hands. He glared at the bunch, cheeks flaming at the sudden attention.

“What?” he snapped. “Why is everyone looking at me?”

They all giggled at his defensiveness, Chan and Jisung doing their best to bite back smiles.

“ _Someone’s_ not a morning person,” Hyunjin said with a cackle. Minho scowled, moving up from the ground to lunge at him, but he quickly toppled over, Jisung and Chan rushing to his side to steady him, which only made the group laugh harder.

“ _Stop_ , I’m fine,” Minho grumbled, trying to push his boyfriends’ hands away in embarrassment, but they quickly overpowered him, hugging him tighter despite his protests.

“Let’s go, grumpy, go sit on the couch with the boys while we bring in the waffles,” Chan murmured sweetly, scooping Minho up and carrying him into the living room to plop him on the couch. Minho immediately pulled the hood of his hoodie up in attempt to hide his flushed face, rapidly throwing a pillow at Hyunjin, who was laughing under his breath. He squirmed around, pressing his thighs together to try and keep the cum from noticeably seeping through his sweatpants.

“Hey, no violence,” Chan intervened, kissing the top of Minho’s head over the hood, which only made him blush more, arms crossing over his chest as the boys all stared him down amusedly. He continued to subtly shift around, embarrassed beyond belief that there was cum still leaking from his ass with everyone gathered around him.

For a while, he let his eyes flutter closed—desperately trying to avoid the judgmental gazes of the other members—until Chan and Jisung returned, sitting on either side of him to cuddle him close. Minho cried in protest as Jisung pulled him to sit in his lap, knowing that there was definitely a wet stain where the cum had leaked through his pants onto the couch, but the younger only laughed and tugged him further on top of him.

“Don’t be shy, baby, they all saw the lube,” he said obnoxiously loud, kissing the back of Minho’s neck. Chan sighed and rolled his eyes, comfortingly rubbing Minho’s thigh to ease Jisung’s taunting.

“PDA,” Jeongin muttered, while Felix whispered, “ _God_.”

Minho rolled his eyes despite the flush rising up his neck, leaning forward with a terribly obvious wince to grab a plate.

“Hey,” Seungmin called accusingly, making everyone turn to him in question. He shook the bottle of whipped cream from earlier, eyebrows furrowed as he glared at the three on the couch. “Who finished the whipped cream?”

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my:   
>  **beta reader** : [mel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomering)   
>  **emotional supports** : [meg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnshine) & [salem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvoice)
> 
> ★ nsfw twt: @[hanknowz](https://www.twitter.com/hanknowz)   
>  ★ sfw twt: @[leeknwoz](https://www.twitter.com/leeknwoz)   
>  ★ curiouscat: [hanknowz](https://curiouscat.qa/hanknowz)
> 
> **main pseud** : [liknow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liknow/pseuds/liknow)
> 
> ✎ [russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10052685)


End file.
